haruhi's fiancés
by kurai-Heirrii-chan
Summary: Haruhi's got secrets,And the will all be revealed when two transfer students come to see her.In reality Haruhi's rich,and she has two hot guys,she has to pick one to marry.What will the host club think?I'll tell you one thing hikaru and kaoru are pissed
1. Chapter 1

**Two new students.**

_Natsuka speaking/thoughts_

**Natsume speaking/Thoughts**

_**Natsume and Natsuka**_

Wahhhh!~ My grammer sucked!!It still does but im doin alil better than this.... Well im done editing please reread and tell me what u tink.. im working on the other chaps oh! I changed natsumi's name to natsuka cuz ... his old name was too girly

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Haruhi was sitting in her room thinking about the two certain Young identical men, and other things in her life. As she waits for her father to return home from work. He called earlier stating that he'd be home early.

Haruhi's pov

It's been ten years since I last seen them. I sighed, and a sudden a nostalgicfeeling washed over me. I blankly stared into space. i thought about how troublesome it had been when everyone found out I was a girl.

At first people didn't think was true till they noticed I wasn't flat chested anymore. I now have male clients ,and some Females who respect me or just want to see Hikaru and Kaoru tease me.

That's onesecret that has been uncovered. I wonder how long it takes tell someone finds out I'm a heiress. Hopefully not to soon. Because I don't want to be a rich bastard. The last thing I want to be is rich... its so much easier being poor. Sure its hard work... But there's no insanely high expectations and constantly being inspected as if under a maginingfineglass.

Knocks at the door snapped me out my light daze. It most dad at the door, I thought.I slowly got up and walked to the door. I held the door knob its cool metal felt like it melt at my touch.. I slowly opened the door. My jaw dropped, as the identical faces grinned at me. I was taken back.

"Na..ts...ume Nat..su..ka"(A.N.I bet you thought it was Hikaru and Kaoru.) I stuttered like an idiot.... Then just stared like a fan girl who just saw a shirtless bishie for the first time.

Then fainted, talk about worst day ever...Damn I sound like a total fan girl. My body felt heavy i can't get up... my body was suddenly lifted. My body feels hot, My head hurts like hell.

I cover my ears when anoying beeping reaches my ears. Fuck.... my brain feels like its going to explode anym-... my thoughts were interrupted by the growling of my stomach...

Using the table i tried to get up.... But sadly I fall on my knees... Damnit... this is pissin me off... I sat for a minutes and summoned my remaining strength to get up using the table. Then Staggered to the bathroom using the walls as my support. Got readdy and walked to school.. Wishing that my head hurt less.

I enter the huge gates, which lead to Ouran high school. I have been wondering if I was dream, It probably was. Yes only a feverish dream..

**End of pov**

"Ne ne Hikaru is that Haruhi?" kaoru asked, his voice had a happy tone to it. Kaoru slung his over Hikarus shoulder grinning. He knew the answer, but he wanted to make sure his brother didn't ignore her.

"Yeah it is." His voice was monotoned for once. Kaoru frowned, his poor brother had been in the dumps ever since realising his feelings for Haruhi. A cunning thought entered the younger brothers mind. Kaoruwhispered something in Hikaru's ear that made the poor love struck boy flush. The subject was obviously about Haruhi... Unfortunately the Yaoi fan girls who were cheering didn't know that....The twins walked over to 'the only one allowed to enter their world... Fujioka Haruhi... Haruhi was staring blankly out the window, her face was flushed.

"Ohayo Haruhi!!~" Both said with a wide smile on their faces. Haruhi acknowledged them by giving the brothers a sweet smile.

The brothers couldn't hide their flushed faces. hikaru's fasc was 3 shades darker than kaorus. Kaorusblush ended noticing that Haruhis skin color was paler than normal.

"Ohayo.. kaoru, Hkaru." haruhi replied, her smile alittle fainter this time. kaoru place his forehead on haruhi's. Thus causing a shock wave of kyyaaas from girls in the background.

worry washed over the twin's faces. 'Haruhi are you feeling unwell?'' Consern in kaoru's voice was clearly obvious.

"Im just alittle light headed... It's probably because I haven't had breakfast... Otherwise I'm fine" She answered hoping to clear up their worry.

".... Don't push your self.. lets go to the infermary after class." Hikaru said caressing Haruhs forehead, amazed at how hot she was.

Kaoru and Haruhi nodded.

"milord willl drowned the whole school in his tears, if you over work your self." Kaoru commented.

haruhis sweat dropped as the twins laughed at their lords silliness.

"You two remind me of them so much." haruhi whispered loud enough for the twins to hear... there was yearning in her voice.. The twins couldn't not notice it..

"Who?" The brothers questioned. But just then the teacher walked and Twinstook their seats. Kaoru sat next to on her left and Hikaru on her right.

"Class we have two new students,Come in..." The teacher sighed think god, another thing for these damned girls to drool and scream about... God I hate my life. Two identical boys walked in the class room, welcomed by the shouts of approval..

You could hear the kyyaaas coming from the girls in class. Staring at the Raven-haired, crimson eyed boys.

(A.'s not natsume from alice academy.I liked the name and his I thought what the hell right?)

Haruhi was taken back.... They were there! Wasn't dreaming!! She thought frantically.

"Introduce your selves" The new student's crimson eyes were focused on three people. Hikaru and Kaoru felt the glare coming from the two knew students. It was threatening and almost cruel...

The newcomers to the class smirked, earnng more cheers.

"_Mizuki Natsuka, At your service my ladies.." _His voice was suductive it, made the girls swoon.

"**Mizuki Natsume" **Natsumes voice was the complete opposite, it was threatening and dark as if to say don't even fucking look at me..

A girl asked "what do you like?"

_"Everything he hates."_

"**Hates everthing he loves."**

"_**Exept for one thing."**_The Mizuki twins said with a devillish smirk.. Oh... Kami, please... Haruhi gulped she knew exactly what they were about to say..

"What's that?"The same girl both smirked and pointed to Haruhi.

**_''Musica_** **_Haruhi" _**The twins said, but whispered the Word Musica. Haruhi fainted, she couldn't take the stress.

Natsume and Natstuka made there way to the fainted Haruhi. The other twins jumped out there seats.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi this is Heirii desu!Gomenosai for the late update.I've been working on my other stories._

**Chapter 2**

* * *

" What's that?" The same girl asked. They both smirked and pointed to Haruhi.

"_**Haruhi"**_The raven haired twins said.Haruhi's fever made a complete raise.She fainted again.

Natsume and Natsumi walked over to Haruhi. The the twins that were next to haruhi were clearly pissed. They got out their seats and Hikaru and Kaoru kneeled down at Haruhi's side. Lifted Haruhi's head.

Natsume put his hand on Haruhi's forehead. "That baka,she shouldn't have come to school if she was still sick. "Natsume said while putting is hand back in his pocket.

"You know how she is Natsume-kun, But still she did faint last night?" Natsumi took Haruhi out of Hikaru's grasp. And then he and Natsume went to the door. But they moved to fast for the eye to see.As soon as Hikaru noticed Natsumi took Haruhi he said. "Where the hell are you taking Haruhi ?" Natsume turned around to Hikaru, while kaoru just stared trying to hide his anger. Natsume answered coldly. "The nurse obviously,didn't you know she's sick.

"Ne, sensei?" Natsumi said sweetly. But the teach was scared out of his mind, because of the evil aura coming from the two sets of twins. "Hai, Kaoru, Hikaru please take them to the Nurse's office. "The two sets of twins and the sick girl are now at the nurse's office. Haruhi is layed on the bed, While Natsumi and Natsume, Hikaru and Kaoru are seated in the chairs near her bed. Suddenly...

**BANG**

The door flew open. There stood the rest of the host club. "You demons what did you do to my daughter?" Tamaki screamed at the golden eyed twins. "We didn't do anthing, they did." Said the devil twins as the pointed to Natsumi and Natsume. "We didn't do anything..." Said Natsumi. Natsume smirked as he walked over to the sleeping Haruhi. "Yet." Natsume said right before he bent down and kissed haruhi for a few seconds.The host club was in a what the fuck moment."And what do you plan on doing with our hostess."Kyoya said as he replaced his glasses.

" Gomen no sai. We forgot to introduce our selves- .He was cut of by Tamaki. "You monster what did you do to my daughter?" Said Tamaki as he slammed his fists against Natsume's chest Chibi style. Natsume raised a brow."Are you retarded?" Tamaki was in a corner growing mushrooms."Okay, anyway I'm Mizuki Natsumi, and he is Natsume."Natsume waved."Yo."Hunney-sempai walked up to the new twins."Hi I'm-.Huney was cut off by Natsume. "Mitsukuni Haninozuka, your nickname is Huney.And your cousin is Takashi Morinozuka, often called Mori.The guy with glasses is Kyoya Ootori and their is the Hitachiin twins, Kaoru and Hikaru." Natume and Natsumi said in unison.

"Well you really do Know alot about us. But where did you get your information." They both pointed to Haruhi. " Haruhi and we hacked the school's Data base." They both said as they shrugged their shoulders.Tamaki started shaking Haruhi nonstop."Wake up my daughter your otou-san begs you...!" "Are you stupid? Stop or she'll-. Natsumi was cut off because Haruhi punched him in the face and he dented the wall as he impacted into with full force."I tried to tell you."Hikaru and Kaoru clapped. "Nice going milord you just got punched by a girl." Haruhi slowly got up and rubbed her eyes ad stared at Natsumi and Natsume ."Yo long time no see." Haruhi started to panic."Don't tell me it's the dead line already!!" Natsume patted her on the head. "Don't worry we're just here to tell you your punishment is over."Haruhi jumped in the air. "Are you serous? Damn I've waited three years finally." "Haruhi how are these two guy to you?" Kyoya asked out of the blue. "Heheh... "Haruhi started to blush and play with her fingers. "Are you gonna say it or do we have to?" The crimson eyed twins asked. "Well their...Their my-."

The door slammed open. There stood a little boy. He had black hair and golden eyes. He was about 5. The boy ran to Haruhi and jumped into her arms. "Okaa-san I missed you." The host club repeated the child's words. "OKAA-SAN!?" Haruhi sighed and turned to Natsumi and Natsume while holding the child."Why did you bring him?" The crimson eyed twins were frightened from the murderous aura emitting from Haruhi.The child started to cry. Haruhi smiled and looked down at the boy's face."Shhh. Mizu Okaa-san's here."She said as she cradled the boy in her arms. Tamaki twitched and then leaped to were haruhi was standing."Daughter don't tell me this is your child?!Come on , Please tell otou-san."The boy suddenly stopped crying."ugly hag of a prince wanna be isn't a Otou-san." The child said in a matter of fact tone."Then who is otou-San , asked Kyoya. While the twins started poking the frozen Tamaki.The child, apparently named Mizu pointed to Natsumi and Natsume."They are my Otou-san's and Haruhi is my Okaa-san."The twins(Not Natsume and Natsumi) emitted killer Aura's as the words, sat in the background I'm going to kill this kid."As I was saying they're my fiancés." Then came a what the fuck moment.

Honey-sempai walked up to Haruhi. He looked very closely. Mori did the same. Haruhi's sweat dropped. She sighed. "At least you are trying to remember.Suddenly Tamaki started to freak out."Why are you marring them?Is my daughter being forced to marry them because debt!? Selling her body? NO!! Wht did you devils do to my Haruhi. That was the last straw. Haruhi' Natsume and Natsumi. Punched him in the head. He was knocked out. "Since when is Haruhi your!? "Natsumi shouted. "Yeah dumbass, lucky we didn't kill you."Haruhi was more angered than both of them combined."You JACKASS!YOU DONT KNOW SHIT ABOUT ME!!sO DONT ACT LIKE YOU DO OR I'LL KILL YOU!!"

Honey-sempai, finally remembered how Haruhi looked so..."Musica..."Haruhi stopped her rage and smiled."Was that enough for you to remember Honey-chan.It's only been three years since I was put on punishment.Ne Mori-Kun?"Ah"Was Mori's reply."Im surprised you didn't remember."Haruhi turnedto the rest of the host club."Sorry I lied to you all.My name is Musica Haruhi.As of today I am done with punishment.This is Fukashima Mizu.."THe whole host club turned to stone.Well except Mori, Honey and Haruhi."Ne, Honey-chan can we come over to eat caki?"Honey's face lightened up."Yay, lets go!Ne Takashi?"Mori looked at the rest of the host club.He nodded, then pointed to the fainted peoples."Don't worry, We'll take them in our Limo.We'll meet you there." "Ah"was Mori's reply.

**Mitsukuni residence-Haruhi,huney,Mori,Natsume,Natsumi,Kaoru and Kyoya, Hikaru, Tamaki(Mainly the only people Haruhi,mori,Honey,Natsume,and Natsumi could explain to where Sitting at a table drinking tea and having caki , While the ones who coudn't keep calm were tied to a chair and their mouths where duck taped shut)**(A/n hikaru and tamki where tied up.)

"Huney-chan did you really not remember me?" Haruhi asked. "Well Haru-chan you weren't the type of person that is is to forget. But you have changed alot." "Well that's true." Haruhisaid as she dropped sweat. "So do you care to explain whats going on haruhi?" Haruhi scratched the back of her head. "How should I explain?" "Well My real name is Haruhi Musica. I've been friends with Honey-chan and Mori-chan since I was 5." "Hey isn't that the richest family in the world right now?!" Asked Kaoru. "Yes it is. It's also a traditional japanese family that does marshal arts.'' Haruhi put her finger on her chinn making her look like she ws giving something some thought. "As you know my mother was Musica Kotoko. Anyways our family is famous for having twins and also wemon being head of the family. My mother had a twin sister Musica Ami. Aunt Ami became the head and okaa-san was free to live as she chose." haruhi closed her eyes. "As you know Okaa-san past away when I was Five, So Aunt ami desided I should take Marshal arts along With Hunny-chan, Mori-chan. " Haruhisaid as she opened her eyes and smiled. "I started to live with aunt Ami when I was 11." haruhi's eyes narowed as she stared at the _Fusuma._ (The sliding doors inside a Japanese home that separate rooms from other rooms and hallways.) "I did something rather Dangous after I found something out about me and my family." Haruhi sighed and Walked up to the Fusuma opened it and left. As everyone watched her do this. Hunny-sempai sighed. "she still can't get over it though she has come a long way." Hunny said. Kyoya looked at honey. "What happened? And what did she do that was dangerous?" Out of curiosity he asked. "in reality Haru-chan was sold at age 8 and was bought back by the Musica family. She didn't have a clear memory of it tell she walked into the musica household." Kyoya, Tamaki's and hikaru and kaoru's eyes widened.

"But Haruhi who could go hand to hand with mori an hunny-sempai, At age 13 she joined a group of Yankees." The host club's jaws droopped.

* * *

End of chapter 2


End file.
